Tu ne le sauras pas
by Guiltygirl92666
Summary: Hermione sort avec Ron... Mais qui a dit qu'elle n'en aimait pas un autre? HGDM


**Disclamer :** Voila ! Un petit One-Shot juste comme ça en attendant le Journal… (Oui, oui ça vient !) Les persos sont à notre chère Mrs. Rowling (la chanceuse pareil…)

**Auteurs :** Guiltygirl92666 (c'est moi ça ! ) et Poisonned ! (Merci cocotte, tu me sauves la vie !)

**Pub :** Allez donc lire "Si j'avais su" de Poisonned ! J'en suis toute bouleversée à chaque fois !

Drago soupira. Tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait Hermione. _Son _Hermione. Il venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef après une longue journée de cours que déjà une grande nostalgie perçait dans ses yeux gris. Il jeta un regard vague sur la pièce et soupira encore. Il descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient le petit hall derrière le portrait à leur salon. Il toucha du bout des doigts le mur qui s'étendait à sa gauche.

_Le mur où je l'ai plaqué et embrassé pour la première fois…_

Il continua son chemin et frôlant le sofa du salon.

_Le sofa sur lequel nous avons passé des nuits entières à apprendre à se connaître._

Tout près de ce sofa se trouvait un fauteuil vert aux coutures argentées. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago.

_C'est ici qu'elle s'est assise sur mes genoux un soir où elle n'allait pas bien… Elle avait pleuré sur mon épaule presque toute la nuit. J'étais resté là à lui caresser maladroitement les cheveux pour la consoler… C'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais…_

Drago s'effondra par terre à côté de ce fauteuil. La seule qu'il n'ai jamais aimé était à présent en couple avec son rouquin d'ami ! Une chanson Moldue qu'Hermione lui avait déjà fait écouté lui revint en mémoire.

**On parle souvent toute la nuit  
Et on boit à nous, à nos vies  
Un peu, beaucoup  
Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui  
Ton image me suit, me suit  
Un peu, beaucoup**

**Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime  
Tu ne sauras jamais  
Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris  
Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse  
Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais**

Malgré son visage inondé de larmes, il sourit en se rappelant le choc qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione avec des yeux gris. Elle avait ri un peu et lui avait ensuite expliqué que ce n'était des lentilles de couleur Moldues, très à la mode ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce que c'était et avait hurlé d'horreur lorsqu'Hermione en avait retiré une pour lui montrer.

**Couché dans le petit matin  
Je rêve de toi en vain  
Un peu, beaucoup  
Caché dans le rôle d'un ami  
Je t'emmène danser, la nuit  
Un peu, beaucoup_  
_**  
**Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime  
Tu ne sauras jamais  
Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux  
Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place  
Je t'aime et tu ne le saura jamais **

**Si je te donnai ma vie  
Chaque moment de ma vie  
Mon amour, jusqu'au bout  
Et personne entre nous  
Comme si depuis la nuit des temps  
Nous avions rendez-vous  
Ce soir, exactement  
Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout¸**

**Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel  
Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime  
Comme un écho éternel  
Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris  
Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse  
Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais  
Et toi tu ne le saura jamais**

Hermione rentra un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle trouva _son _Drago dans leur fauteuil, celui où elle avait pleuré dans ses bras rassurants. Elle s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser eu un effet instantané sur lui. Il était persuadé de rêver.

_C'est sûrement qu'un rêve… Elle est avec Weasley… Pas avec moi… Elle ne m'aime qu'en ami…_

Drago était bien décidé à profiter du "rêve". Il l'approcha de lui et répondit à son baiser. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Au fond elle avait toujours su qu'elle l'aimait et que Ron n'était qu'un ami. Ce soir, elle passerait la nuit… Ce soir, elle resterait. Il en eut la conviction lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et la vit face à lui.

- Alors tu n'es pas un rêve ? » lui demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Est-ce qu'un rêve ferait ça ? » répondit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement.

Drago se pinça, _ouille_, il ne rêvait pas. Elle l'embrassa longtemps, le feu avait eu le temps de s'éteindre, leur ardeur était telle que le feu ne suffirait plus à les embraser, ce serait eux qui commenceraient le bal ils en avaient la certitude. Cette nuit, le loup allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours désiré faire… Il avait maintenant attrapé sa proie et la garderait jusqu'à la fin de tout, jusqu'à la fin de l'infini, des étoiles, de la Terre entière, car leur amour à eux seuls suffisait à contrer la moindre des choses.

Et c'est enlacés, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils terminèrent leur soirée sur le fauteuil, _leur_ fauteuil, c'était le début de la vie, une renaissance, _leur_ renaissance…

**Fin**

**Guilty et Poisonned !**

p.s : C'est moi, Guilty, qui ai écrit le début et Poisonned qui ai écrit la fin


End file.
